Only to You
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: One of those days that isn’t at all the greatest, Kagome finds comfort in the last place she’d think to look. My first KagSess oneshot.


"**Only to You"**

**A/N:** What can I say? I was bored and my school blocked all of the good websites for me to get on. AND THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM! But yeah, this is thus the result of my boredom…

**Summary:** One of those days that isn't at all the greatest, Kagome finds comfort in the last place she'd think to look. My first KagSess.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours, not theirs…not even federal.

Kikyo.

The one name that resounded in her mind. The name of the priestess she thought to be dead. The priestess Inuyasha had once loved before she pinned him to a tree. Had loved even after then. Had loved even up until now. And that love yanked at her heart. She was so sick of being yanked. Her love would go unrequited, she could live with that. Even understood that. But however much she understood that, it was still something that was hard to swallow. She didn't want to cry anymore, but crying is what she did. As a human she had these emotions, where as a demon would not.

Kikyo.

A name that brought about anger and jealousy. A name she wished she could forget. But a name she would never get rid of. It made sense that she would dislike her. After everything she had done she still had Inuyasha's heart right in the palm of her hand. And he knew that. And he certainly didn't seem to want to change that. There were times when she didn't think about it, but then there were times when that was all she _could_ think about. Like now. Sitting under the shade of a small cliff at the edge of a small lake on a sunny day. So nice of a day, with so dark a thought. It really shouldn't have been a time to think about such things. But think about them she did.

'_Why do I even stay here?'_ she wondered several times. But the answer always came back the same as she pulled her knees to her chest. _'I have to keep looking for the Sacred Jewel shards. Until we find them I can't leave. Even though I want to.'_ She sighed as she looked out onto the water. It glistened against the shine of the sun. Her companions: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, all were at the site they'd set up a little ways back in the woods. And even though they were probably eating right about now she refused to join them. She was too upset. More than anything she was too sad.

She didn't want him to love Kikyo. But then she wondered what it would be like if he loved her. She had grown to admire him so much. And…she stopped when she noticed a little girl further down the river on the opposite side gathering water. She knew her! Standing to her feet she grabbed her case of bows and her arrow and ran after her getting her feet wet as she ran through the river. The chill of the water nipped at her feet but she didn't care. That little girl was Rin, the only human that stayed with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half full demon brother. Wherever she was Sesshomaru was sure to be nearby.

He had been after the Tetsusiaga for far too long. It was time to end it. She'd taken down his armor before; if she could do that again she could get to him easily. She didn't want to hurt Rin. But what if she got in her way? She would rather let Sesshomaru come after her then she go after him. What was she doing? _'I can't face him by myself,'_ she thought frantically as she ran after Rin. _'But maybe that's why I'm doing it…because I **can't** face him by myself.'_

As she neared Rin's destination she slowed and hid herself behind a nearby tree. She could feel her heart racing against her chest, could hear her breathing slow down, and become heavy. She knew she had to keep quiet or else he'd hear her. His sense of hearing was better then Inuyasha's. Excitement and fear coursed through her veins in unison as she readied her bow and arrow. Uncertainty filled her; how would she go about doing this? Her fingers felt clumsy as she gripped her bow. She felt sure she'd drop it.

She took in a silent deep breath. She could do this. "Lord Sesshomaru!" shouted the infamous imp Jaken. _'Or maybe not,'_ she thought.

She turned and held her bow up with her arrow at the ready. Only to find herself face to chest with the one and only Sesshomaru. She fumbled backward, losing ground already. She gasped as the back of her foot collided with an in-ground tree root and she fell backward; watching as her bow and arrow fell beside her simultaneously. Time seemed to slow before something caught her, prevented her from colliding with the ground in an uncomfortable manner. Instinctively her eyes shut tight until she realized someone had a hold of her wrist. Tentatively she fluttered her eyelids open only to just then realize Sesshomaru had been the one to grab her. Her gaze turned from scared, to a glare. "Let go of me!" she demanded.

Sesshomaru simply closed his eyes and let her drop. Like she had feared she fell flat on her bottom. After her collision course she kept her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them he wouldn't be there, that he didn't know she was there; that everything that had just happened was nothing more then a bad fantasy on her part. Slowly she lifted her eyelids once more. _'Wishful thinking,'_ she told herself when she found him standing over her in all his demon glory. "What are you doing here wench?" Sesshomaru demanded.

She backed away from him; bumping into a tree not three feet behind her. "Like I have to answer to you!" she told him defiantly.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. He detected the distinct smell of salt water on this girl. Her eyes were red; it was easy to see she had been crying. It was also easy to see something had happened between her and his brother. He had his suspicions she would someday grow tired of his barking and leave. But this situation seemed something different. "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to stand?" he asked.

He watched as her eyes widened in slight wonder and watched him as she stood to her feet. Once standing she looked around them hoping to find her bow and arrow nearby. She found they had been flung behind him. "You won't be needing those," he told her. "I have no intention of harming you."

"Right, like I believe you," she snapped.

"Believe what you will. But know that if you try to attack me again I will not be so lenient with you." He turned away from her only to look back over his shoulder. He surprised himself when he heard his voice telling her, "Crying does not suit you. I do not suggest it.," however much it did not show.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" she shouted shaking her head. But he was right. In some way, she didn't want to cry. Had been crying. And just now realized she'd been crying. Looking to the ground she watched as tear after tear fell and soaked into the ground. She didn't want to cry; it was the last thing on her mind. Looking up she found him walking away. Her arm went out to him; her foot took a step toward him. Her mouth opened to spit out a single word. "Wait."

And he did. His walking ceased but he did not turn to face her. Her mind was reeling. What did she want from him? She wasn't going to attack him again, didn't want to. But she wanted something from him, _needed_ something. However, what it was, escaped her. And the next best thing came from her lips. "What do you want from me?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. Before she asked he needed nothing. And that was the answer he gave her. "Nothing."

She expected him to walk away after that, but instead he stood there unmoving, as if like a tree his feet were rooted to the spot. She gulped, still wondering what she wanted from him. "Then why are you still standing there?" she asked him.

At this he turned. Stared at her with softened eyes that made her heart jump. What was going on? She could feel her face warm up as Sesshomaru walked toward her. "I don't know," he answered simply.

She tried taking a step back but bumped into the tree. She looked back at him. "But let me ask you this, why were you crying?"

Her eye began to heat up. Rationality was escaping her quickly. She could feel the blood pumping in her veins to every part of her body. Mostly to her brain, trying to get her to think straight. Thoughts eluded her. It was impossible to think straight when she felt so confused. She shook her head roughly, unsure how to answer his question. When she opened her eyes she was crying again. "I…don't know." She looked up to find him standing in front of her once more.

"What is it you want from me?" he asked softly.

'_I can't do this!'_ Tears glided down her cheeks in the same fashion as fire would lick up the sides of a house and she hugged him. Rational or not; friend or foe; demon or human, it didn't matter. She cried.

Not much surprised Sesshomaru. And this was no exception. But as she cried he knelt to his knees on the ground, laying his only arm across her back. He hated humans, and had no special respect for this one. But this one he could not kill. All he could do was let her cry. "I hate her!" "Who?" he asked, curious as to whom she spoke of.

"I've been with him for so long, can't he understand that I…" She stopped herself. She'd felt love for him before, so much it filled her beyond imagination. But now that she looked back, that love had diminished. She thought she'd love him forever. Those that were right were mostly wrong. She knew that now. "I don't."

Sesshomaru looked at her waiting for her to finish. Within a few seconds she did. "I don't love him anymore." She looked up at him with tear swollen eyes and quivering lips. Bringing his hand around, he swiped them away with a single stroke of his thumb. She sniffed as he leaned down toward her.

He wasn't sure what led to this as his lips touched hers. Like everything else it didn't surprise him. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't. She had been in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, however, did not return those feelings for he still only felt them for the dead priestess. She ran away. He lifted her chin to better the kiss. She leaned into him, letting the situation unfurl on its own.

His lips were warm against her own. And she leaned into the kiss he gave her. Something Inuyasha had never thought to do to anyone but Kikyo. Sesshomaru seemed different. She wasn't sure how, but he was. When she pulled away she opened her eyes. Her heart was singing. Her blood was pulsing. Her sadness had melted away. Nothing mattered but being in the moment she wished would last forever. As she looked into his gentle face his eyes turned her into a pool of gelatin that nestled at his feet. A moment of silence passed before another word was uttered between the two. And she had been the one to utter. "I don't love him."

"I see." Sesshomaru told her. Taking her hand he stood, bringing her along with him. His calm demeanor drove her to ask him, "Why did you just kiss me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, replaying the event over in his mind. Senses had eluded him when he'd kissed her. Nothing seemed to matter except for putting a stop to her tears. And kissing her had done just that. But if it really was just meant to be a peck on the lips, why had he gone further with it? Why had he let it go this far? "As I have said, crying does not suit you," he heard himself say. "I merely wanted a stop to it." Her chin went up at that, sending a whirling sensation into the pit of his stomach making him want to kiss her again. Still holding her hand he pulled her to him and did just that. This time his tongue went deep, lapping up her unique taste; his nose taking in her unique scent, filling him in all ways possible. The display he himself created surprised him. The first thing in his life that was able to do that. And it was with this girl. When he pulled away he found her lips swollen from his kiss and her eyes half closed in a dreamily sort of way. The palm of his hand cupped her cheek. "I think it is time you left," he told her.

His words were soft against her ears and she longed to hear him speaking to her more then this. She didn't want to leave, to go back to Inuyasha. Not now. But as he pulled away she knew she had no choice in the matter. She had to leave. The thought alone constricted her heart, but consciousness prevailed in the end. It was something she had to do. She nodded and quickly took his hand in hers as she turned and began to walk away. Filled with new vigor and hope she made her way through the woods back to the river she'd left behind her. No longer was she sad. Quite the opposite indeed; she could never be more happy. For in her future, she saw a love that would surpass all others. In the middle of the river she stopped and looked up. Flying overhead was Sesshomaru's glow. She smiled. A slow appreciated smile.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned when the voice of Inuyasha snaked its way into her mind. He stood at the rivers shore looking at her concerned. Just like a friend. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine Inuyasha." With that she looked back up toward the sky, to the path Sesshomaru's light had taken. "In fact, I couldn't be any better." _'Because I've learned to love again.'_

Inuyasha blinked but said nothing about it.

**A/N:** Thus is the result of boredom in school. This was my first Kagome, Sesshomaru fic so I hope you all liked it. Let me know what you think. (In MS Word, this was actually four pages…go figure…/looks around/…yay!)


End file.
